In general, the technique is to insert a certain quantity of a sample of serum into a reaction cuvette by means of a manual or an automatic pipette. Thereafter, a pipette is used to add one, two, or three reagents or diluants, depending on the analysis and taken from flasks containing said substances. This means that each time they are used, the pipettes must be washed out and numerous manipulations of reagent flasks are required.
The object of the present invention is to avoid this drawback and to provide a compact device enabling an operator to perform a large number of different analyses easily and quickly.